


Всё, что я хочу сказать о Вьетнаме

by Melina_Divine



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1960s, 1970s, Drama, Gen, Historical, United States, Vietnam War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1398949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melina_Divine/pseuds/Melina_Divine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перед отправкой домой солдаты дают интервью корреспонденту Нью-Йорк Таймс</p>
            </blockquote>





	Всё, что я хочу сказать о Вьетнаме

‒ Что нужно говорить?  
‒ Что вы чувствуете сейчас, возвращаясь домой из Вьетнама.  
‒ Можно говорить, что угодно?  
‒ Абсолютно.  
‒ Про войну?  
‒ Если вам хочется говорить про войну – говорите, если хочется про что-то другое – можно про что-то другое. Как вам не терпится вернуться домой, увидеть своих родных и близких. Какие мысли у вас в голове? Что вы чувствуете сейчас, когда через час самолёт уже поднимет вас в небо? И через несколько часов вы будете дома. Может быть, я не знаю, вам хочется поскорее съесть бургер из Бургер Кинг. Или поцеловать свою девушку.  
‒ Да уж! Некоторые мечтают побыстрее присунуть какой-нибудь девчонке! Но непременно американке! Верно говорю, Шепард?   
‒ Заткнись, придурок!  
‒ Шепард у нас целый год обходился без «сладкого»! Берёг свои причиндалы! А то мало ли? Местные шлюшки, все до единой, хранят у себя в вагинах бритвенные лезвия!   
‒ Пожалуй, этого говорить не стоит.  
‒ Слушайте, это напечатают в Нью-Йорк Таймс? Серьёзно?  
‒ Абсолютно.  
‒ Охренеть!  
  
 **Гектор Родригес, 1-я кавалерийская дивизия**  
Я думаю, что остался жив только благодаря своей девушке, Пенелопе. Не проходило и дня, чтобы я не думал о ней. Когда я уезжал из дома, она сказала мне: «Ты вернёшься. Я знаю. Не может быть по-другому». Каждый раз, когда я думал, что мне пришёл конец, я вспоминал Пенни и молился, как она учила, Иисусовой молитвой. Она бы очень огорчилась, если бы меня убили. Ведь она ждала меня, она точно знала, что я вернусь. Пенни написала мне сто двадцать четыре письма. Я все их сосчитал. Я очень люблю её.  
  
 **Клэй Сандерс, 22-ой эвакуационный госпиталь**  
Я вспоминаю Джеки. Джеки Росса.  
Джеки был славным и добрым парнем. Я не очень хорошо знал его, но вспоминаю чаще, чем других парней, которые попадали к нам в госпиталь.  
Джеки привезли к нам с раной на голове. Рана была существенная, но не выглядела ужасной. Он был в сознании, и его состояние было довольно стабильным. Он только плохо слышал из-за ранения. Нам приходилось громко говорить, когда мы к нему обращались. Мы в первую очередь старались помогать тем, у кого ранения были более серьёзными. Стабилизировали состояние, а потом отправляли в другой госпиталь или сразу в Штаты. Джеки не был «тяжёлым», но постепенно ему становилось всё хуже. Появились язвы на голове – от всего того стресса, что ему пришлось пережить. Когда он приходил в себя и понимал, где находится, он отвечал нам. Даже пытался шутить. Он разговаривал с нами с задержкой, как будто находился очень далеко, и нужно было время, чтобы наши слова долетели до него.  
Джеки пробыл у нас с месяц, может чуть дольше. В конце концов, его отправили домой. Ему было необходимо более серьёзное лечение, а нам в госпитале были нужны свободные койки для новых раненых. Когда Джеки забирали и перекладывали на носилки, мы крикнули ему: «До свидания, Джеки! Береги себя!» Очень громко, чтобы он смог услышать. Спустя минуту, когда его уже вынесли, мы услышали: «Спасии-боо!».   
Через месяц или около того, кто-то принёс нам номер Лайф. Тот самый, где были напечатаны фотографии всех парней, которые погибли за одну неделю во Вьетнаме. И там мы увидели фотографию Джеки. Это известие нас очень расстроило. Я чувствовал себя опустошённым. И это чувство возникает каждый раз, когда я думаю о Джеки.   
  
**Мэтью Шепард, 25-я пехотная дивизия**  
Сейчас, когда я через несколько часов буду дома, я не могу не думать о том, скольких парней мы потеряли здесь. Джек Палмер, Сэмми Дюваль, Джонни Уайт, Бадди Хорн, Ларри Теккер, Алан Голдсмит, Джонни Кинг. Я всегда буду помнить их. Они были лучшими.  
  
 **Рафаэль Белотти, Объединенный взвод морской пехоты**  
Мамина лазанья и шоколадные канноли! Не могу думать ни чём другом!  
  
 **Майкл Лири, 1-я пехотная дивизия**  
Однажды в наш лагерь пришёл вьетнамец. На руках он держал ребёнка. Девочку. Маленькую. Двух или трёхгодовалую. Он кланялся и плакал: «Помогите», «Помогите», «Помогите». Кланялся и плакал… Наш медик посмотрел на девочку, и сказал, что она уже мертва. Но вьетнамец продолжал просить и плакать. Мы пытались ему объяснить, что не можем ничего сделать, но он не понимал. Пытался снова передать ребёнка медику, держал девочку на вытянутых руках. В конце концов, мы его прогнали…  
  
 **Винсент Аллен, 1-я пехотная дивизия**  
Я остался жив только благодаря одному человеку. Моему другу. Ральфу Харперу. Хочу, чтобы все знали это имя. Ральф спас от смерти меня и ещё троих ребят. Он заметил вьетнамского партизана в зарослях. Тот метнул в нас гранату. Ральф только успел прокричать: «Граната! Берегись!» и бросился на неё.  
У меня сейчас тяжело на сердце – я уезжаю и не знаю, что будет с Ральфом. Он остался жив, но никто не может сказать, что будет дальше. Мы все молимся за него.  
  
 **Томас Вуд, 101-я воздушно-десантная дивизия**  
К чёрту Вьетнам! Не хочу говорить про Вьетнам! Всем известно, что такое Вьетнам.   
Я пытаюсь понять, что за чертовщина творится у нас дома?! В Америке – самой великой, самой свободной стране на Земле?! Убивают студентов только за то, что они не хотят, чтобы вьетнамский ад повторился в Камбодже? Кто приказал стрелять в них? Никсон? Когда кто-нибудь снесёт ему голову, я скажу: «Аллилуйя!»   
Хватит войны! Хватит! Каждый день гибнут наши ребята. За что? За чью правду? И кто за это ответит?


End file.
